


humming a christmas song

by the_sunshine_dims



Series: deceitber [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Deceitber, M/M, dukeceit, i am deceit. if i get burned you better beleive you will hear every swear word known to man, trashnoodle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Remus hears deceit humming/singing and they end up dancing in the end*warnings*  burn, food, strong language,
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: deceitber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	humming a christmas song

**Author's Note:**

> this is for deceitber! I probably wont do all of the days in writing form because I'm easily exhausted
> 
> this is for "Day 1: Humming Christmas music."
> 
> also the song lyrics that were in there were "Michael Bublé - It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas"

Remus had gotten up early, it was unusual, it was more usual for him to wake up after 10 or 11 am,,

  
so deceit didn’t think Remus would be awake as he cooked breakfast, and due to that thought he thought he could hum or sing some Christmas songs without anyone judging him ~~or something he’s a shy boi. (he didn’t really think remus would judge him but he knows the others sleep late too soo singing!)~~

so when Remus started hearing someone hum jingle bells he had finally gotten curious enough to get up. he was walking down the hallway when he began to hear the voice begin to sing its beginning to look a lot like Christmas, only then did his sleep brain process that the voice was deceit

  
“-It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas… toys in every store- But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be On your own front door~” deceit sung happily flipping a pancake

Remus just stood there a little out of view from deceit silently pondering when suddenly he heard a yelp

  
“ow! fuck! fuck! fuckfuckfuckfuck-” deceit turned around to put his finger burn under the sink water, after a moment or so he turned around to see Remus

“are- are you ok???” Remus asked feeling like he would need to get Patton

“ok first- when did you get here? and second, _no_ ”

“umm maybe 2 minutes ago? and i’m glad your okay!” Remus smiled only leading deceit to blush at the fact that someone heard him singing, humming was one thing but full on singing? embarrassing!

deceit hissed softly in embarrassment “why didn’t you announce your self?” 

  
“because your singing rarely happens and Its really pretty and I enjoy it immensely!” Remus beamed a smile 

  
deceit gave a airy laugh before giving a shy smile “well then, do you want to help me cook and we can sing together?” 

“hell yeah! though first we should get you a Band-Aid, you kind of just got burnt”

“ _not ok_ ” deceit smiled

when they got back they ended up doing more singing then cooking, they ended up having to stop baking the pancakes halfway through so they could full on dance,


End file.
